candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Butterscotch Boulders (Episode 31)
- | difficulty = Hard }} Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a train driver who had an encounter with the Bubblegum Troll, who had blocked the tracks with chocolate. After episode: The train driver falls asleep; a day later, he wakes up and finds that the sun has melted chocolate. New things *Nothing new is added. Guide Levels Butterscotch Boulders contains six somewhat hard-hard levels: 443, 444, 449, 450, 451, and 453 (very hard on mobile), one very hard level: 452, and one insanely hard level: 445. As a result, it is slightly easier than the previous episode, Rainbow Runway. Gallery TabberCSS Story= Ha Ha Ha! I blocked the train tracks with chocolate!.png|Ha Ha Ha! I blocked the train tracks with chocolate! Mr. Train Driver, why are you so upset.png|Mr train driver, why are you so upset? The bubblegum troll blocked the train tracks with chocolate.png|The bubblegum troll blocked the train tracks with chocolate! I know what to do. However, it will take a while.png|I know what to do. However, it will take a while. Tiffi, what is your solution.png|Little girl, what is your solution? Tiffi licking a lollipop.png|Tiffi licking a lollipop Trainriderafter.png|All the chocolate has melted! Thank you! |-| Levels= 441fb.png|Level 441 - |link=Level 441 442fb.png|Level 442 - |link=Level 442 443fb.png|Level 443 - |link=Level 443 Reality level 444.png|Level 444 - |link=Level 444 Reality level 445.png|Level 445 - |link=Level 445 446fb.png|Level 446 - |link=Level 446 447fb.png|Level 447 - |link=Level 447 448fb.png|Level 448 - |link=Level 448 449fb.png|Level 449 - |link=Level 449 450before.png|Level 450 - |link=Level 450 451fb.png|Level 451 - |link=Level 451 Reality level 452 (buffed).png|Level 452 - |link=Level 452 453fb.png|Level 453 - |link=Level 453 454fb.png|Level 454 - |link=Level 454 455fb.png|Level 455 - |link=Level 455 |-| Champion title= Cherry Sheriff.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Butterscotchboulders.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode continues a trend where only even-numbered episodes contain a timed level. *This episode's name, along with Marshmallow Mountains are the longest to date, totaling at 20 letters and beating Chocolate Mountains and Marshmallow Madness with 18 letters. *The map of this episode (both versions) looks like an S. *Like Licorice Tower and Soda Swamp (Episode 29), there are no timed levels. *This is the 3rd episode to take place in a desert. The other two are Peppermint Palace and Pastille Pyramid. *This episode was released on mobile devices during Halloween of 2013. *There is a difficulty cluster in this episode, levels 449-453. *During the second day on the outscene, Tiffi is licking a green lollipop. *This is the first episode on Facebook in which this episode and the episode before are not connected. The second episode is the link between Fudge Fjord and Caramel Clearing and the third episode is the link between Siberian Sorbet and Cloudberry Creek. *Level 450 is the only level in this episode to have a toffee tornado. *Release date of this episode close to International Day of the World's Indigenous Peoples (August 9). Category:World Six Category:Released Episodes of 2013 Category:Reality episodes Category:Hard episodes Category:World openers